All You Wanted
by t0mgrlr1ku
Summary: He has so much . . Control over me. I'm hypnotised - basically memorized. There's this rush, and then the alien sensations surging through me. I might just be crazy, but this must be love.
1. Crush

How do you tell when your in love? Is there a little sign over the persons head or is it more of an instinct? Personally I never thought I would know, nor care. There was so much better things to keep my mind on. But seeing him for the first time it shattered that exterior I worked so hard on. His black hair and brilliant gold piercing eyes jabbing straight into my soul. Every time he looked away my heart seemed to shatter, it practically felt like he controlled me. Ah yes, so this is what love felt like.

I was walking towards Tyson's grandpa's, that's where he had told all of us to meet so we could talk about the upcoming battle. Lately, that's all we've been doing, talk about battles at Tyson's, practice then go home and do it again. Even I had to stifle a complain or two.

"Hey, Kai!" Rai's beautiful voice wrapped around me, I glanced over my shoulder and saw him running up the small hill waving his arm with his smile planted on his face.

"Hey".

"Excited for today's meeting?" he winked when he caught up. Even his calm exterior sometimes faltered.

I rolled my eyes,"Ecstatic".

We continued going up the path in silence. These are the times I enjoyed. He knew how much I hated talking, so he would stay quite and only speak up when it was something important. I liked being by him like this, we never actually had to say anything, it felt like our souls had already said everything they had with that brief encounter. Like we were connected from years and years ago. Knowing each other like the back of our hands.

"So are you going to just head home after?" his voice brought me back to reality.

"Uh -"

"If you are then never mind".

"Wait -"

"I don't want to bother you". I turned to face him and grabbed his shoulders shaking him slightly. "Will you give me a chance to speak!".

He was easy to read, his wide eyes said it all. He wasn't expecting me to go off like that. I wasn't expecting it either. But from going through these conflicting feelings for so long, I got use to it. He made me do it.

"Okay, start from the beginning," I sighed and dropped my hands to my side. We stood face to face for along time, then his finally broke giving off that light pink color flush his face. He broke our gaze and looked down.

"I was just wondering..."

"Yeah," I probed raising an eyebrow.

"Wanna hang out tonight? After the meeting and practice and everything?" His eyes were back on mine and that funny sensation filled my body.

Of course on the outside I remained calm, but on the inside I was panicking! I'm a human just like anyone else, of course I would !

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, it would be kind of late to do anything. Maybe swing by my place and play video games?"

I sure hope I wasn't blushing. That was such a breathtaking offer ! Of course I wanted to go to his house ! But my stupid nerves kept pulling me back. You'll ruin your friendship, they nagged. It was bad enough that I felt this way towards another male, I didn't need any other 'helping' voices.

"That sounds like fun," I said and his eyes sparked up. Then it hit me. He liked me too, he had to ! I'm never been good at this kind of stuff, but it was something that – I think – came naturally to humans.

"So your up for it?" he smiled, he actually sounded a lot happier.

I tried to soften my features as much as possible, lifting up and my hand I grabbed his shoulder.

"Of course". He smiled up at me and I let my hand drop and we – once again – made our way to Tyson's house.

Authors statement:

Well hell. I'm not much into BeyBlade, but my two friends are crazy about it, so I thought I'll write them up a couple chapters of their favorite pairing! So this is a one/shot - that lasts two chapters.

I'm not even sure if I got his personality right, and writting a stone, cold hard guy is tough in first person, but thats kind of my favorite way to write so I wanted to try the challenge !

Reveiw and comment.

Thanks!


	2. Sweetest Poison

"Aw damn Kai your too good at this," Ray moaned I could practically feel the frustration rolling off him.

I grunted as I made my next move, making Ray jump and groan loudly in his sweet, velvety voice.

"Ah..D-damn, I can't.." He stuttered and I knew he was going to go over the edge, there was no way he was escaping it. I went over last time, now it's payback.

"Take. This". I gave one last push and he was gone. His eyes cried out all the emotion his lips didn't need too.

"Dammit Kai, you could have at least given me a chance," Ray threw his game controller on his bed and thrust his head back. We had just finished playing two rounds of his new car racing game. Now we we're evenly matched.

I shrugged. We were leaning back against the end of his bed on the floor. I tossed the controller on the bed behind me and stretched. Ray scratched his head and turned to watch me.

"What do you want to play now?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

I shrugged again and exhaled a deep breath. Quickly I scanned his small collection of video games. Nothing seemed very interesting.

"I'm getting tired. I'm gonna call it a night," I said standing up. Ray jumped up quickly and and smiled nervously.

"You sure man? We can go on a tournament round on that car game, see who the master is," he wiggled his eye brows and I frowned, glancing at his clock. Quarter to 11 and still ticking. It was a mistake to look back at him. His eyes cut into me – basically dragging me by my flesh – making me bind to his will.

"Fine," I sighed and sat back down. Ray's eyes lightened up and he grabbed his controller and started to change the settings.

"Ah-ha-ha!," He barked out after we got our results on the tournament. He came in first and I came in 5th. I let out a chuckle and glanced at the clock. Shit – it was almost 1.

"I should get going" I said after a few moments. We had shifted from sitting to lying on our stomachs. I started to push myself up but Ray grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"You know...You can just bunk it here," he said a little flushed. Then he looked at me,"it's no bother really. Besides it's late".

I considered it for a moment. Sure he was right, but really? Did I LOOK that weak physically?

"No, it's alright -"

"I want you to stay".

It felt like I had just ran into a steel wall. I couldn't find my voice for a moment.

"W-what?"

Ray moved closer, his lips now at my ear. I could feel his hot breath spill down to my neck, making my spin shiver.

"I want you to stay," he repeated, whispering in my ear in a velvety voice. "With me".

"I -" Any words I could have mustered together were ceased. Rays lips clasped on mine. It was just a quick peck, and he pulled away, still keeping our faces close together. He smiled and my hand wrapped around his head, pulling him back to me.

My other hand touched his neck, then to his silky hair that I loved so much. We broke apart for a second and then our lips crashed back onto each other. Fire blossomed through us and urgency coursed through my body. I could tell he had a matching desire.

I rolled over, so I was hovering over him and broke the kiss, my mouth traveling to his jaw, then his neck. The collar of his shirt was blocking most of it, I sat up and grabbed the bottom of it, pulling it over his head. He lifted his arms so it came of with ease. My hands flanked over his tight stomach and my lips were back on his neck. At first I just kissed it, but the urgency drove me and I hadn't realized I had began to leave a trail of marks down his neck.

I felt his hands tugging on my shirt, so I sat up and tossed it off. Leaning back down on his I felt my skin burning next to his.

He wrapped his arms firmly around me and our lips met again. This kiss was deep and passionate, feeding that fire within me to unbearable temperatures. I felt all the fluids in my body moving rapidly, my heart was beating so fast and my blood boiled. It didn't take me long to realize what my body had wanted.

Ray pushed himself up without breaking our kiss and undid my belt letting it hang off my hips until he pushed my pants to my knees. I kicked them the rest of the way down and flipped us over so I could do the same.

I don't think Ray minded that he was on top, it gave him more power and confidence. As of now, I really didn't have a problem with it.

He slowly started to stand up and I followed – like a magnet attracted to it's opposite. We we're opposites though. He showed his feelings – I kept mine to myself.

He stood up over the bed and I pushed him back down on it, tumbling down on his gently. His hands skated up and down my sides before he grabbed my hips and dug his nails into the skin – leaving behind crescent shaped marks.

I kissed a trail down from his chest to his lower stomach that growled with anticipation. Slowly I let my lips touch that sensitive piece of skin and I felt his body tremble with pleasure under me.

"Kai!" he moaned.

His sweet fluid rushed into me and I moved my mouth back up to his, kissing him.

"Damn," I grunted. I felt like I might explode, my lower stomach was full of fireworks bursting inside of me.

Every part of my body ached for him, and even now he was lying in bliss under me. It was just me who was in so much torture. It was always me who was the tortured one in the group. I didn't want anyone help the way I wanted Rays. He was like my poison. My high. He rushed through my veins, but only in this second did I realize that it could get so strong. He was my sweetest poison. Tasting him, kissing him, touching him – every part of me burned. And it made me realize I would do anything for that poison.

Lips upon lips once again, the temperature rose within the room. We let ourselves go within each others arms – the world oblivious to the sensual relationship happening in front of it.

It had started out a normal night – plans, practice, go home and again in the morning. A kind of day where we loose ourselves in our daily lives.

It had ended in so much more for Ray and I, our fingers interlaced and our hearts loving. It was a sign of the bright and loving future ahead.

**Authors note:**

Well thats the end of that ! Hopfully you all enjoyed. I apparently made a mistake in the last one with Rays name. Sorry I'll fix that - if I havn't already did...

So once again, I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. Maybe if I can start getting my refrancing right and names right I'll do an actual story about this couple. Depends on how much people like me writting about them that is.

As always - reveiw and comment. Thanks so much everyone!!

Take care, Cassie.


End file.
